OffTheWall October II: Tricked than Treated
by FelineofWriting
Summary: Trick-Or-Treating is back again and this time everyone is ready for it, even the villains. But this time the villains are taking the candy for themselves for the secret weapon. Can Unity Hearts stop them or is it the end of Halloween? Rated T for reasons
1. Chapter 1

_**Sequel to EEnE's Off-the-Wall October comes...**_

_**Off-The-Wall October II: Tricked than Treated.**_

_Summary: It's Halloween again and everyone is getting ready for the spook-tacular holiday, but this time instead of going Trick-Or-Treating or partying, candy across the globe is being stolen by an unknown force from another realm to be used for something devious. Can they stop it on time? Or will they be tricked than treated?_

_**~~Chapter 1: Airwing's Family Arrival~~**_

_Date: October 20_

_Time: 5:00 A.M_

_Place: Halloween Town._

"This is halloween, this is halloween." A singing and humming was coming from Jack Skellington, known as the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, as he walked around his home getting ready for yet another year of the spookiest holiday the town can give. Despite his mishap with Christmas, he wishes to never make the same mistake again. He decided to walk outside, the evening air still lingers around as the walking skeleton smiles gratefully to the spooky residents.

"Ah, Jack Skellington!" The mayor shouted gleefully. "Are you excited for another holiday spooky performance again?"

"Sure am Mayor, I've been practicing a little something during my free time too but I'll save it when it comes. "Jack said. "By the way, anything new for me today?"

The mayor goes through some pile of mail and finds a package that is addressed to Jack but no name on it. "Well this came in but there isn't an address on there."

"No address?" Jack said, looking curiously at the package. "I wonder who'd send it to me."

"I guess you'll have to figure it out yourself, my dear boy."

Jack decided to check it out as he went back to his home. He sat down and opened up a package and inside is a costume. Which is strange since everyone hardly wears them except the trouble-making children. He sees a note and reads it:

_"Dear Jack Skellington,_

_Thank you for getting this, if you don't know what it is for. It is for the small god children of the Sun Goddess and the Great Being of Change along with Trippz's adopted son, Starry. Halloween is coming but I fear that the holiday will be ruined as no candy will be properly served to the children everywhere. I ask of you to take this costume to them by Halloween night or else no one will be getting candy this year. Also, don't forget to search for the other costumes for the Unity Hearts team, even my brother. The reason why I ask of this is because I predicted that the whole world is in grave danger and I need you to help me out by finding the costumes and give them to Unity Hearts, especially the three children._

_Sincerely,_

_Anabelle._

_P.S. you might want to dress something a bit more fancier if you don't mind."_

"huh...Should I do her request on this Zero?" Jack asked his ghost canine friend. Zero barks. "It settles then, time to go search for the costumes!"

Time: 7:00 A.M.

Place: All-Star Town.

In All-Star Town, autumn has come soon onto the peaceful town of All-Star. The residents of A-ST go about their day, wearing sweaters and hoodies to keep themselves cool from the chill. All-Star Town school is also getting ready for Halloween as well as the spooky holiday is just around the corner.

On top of the hill is Trippz's home and Airwing is looking outside trying to wait for something. "oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy!" Airwing said, very excited. Trippz looks at her, eyebrow raised.

"Airwing, what the heck are ya doin'?" Trippz asked.

"I'm waiting for a letter from my sister, Trippz!"

Trippz looks at her, didn't even know she HAD a sister despite her being absent-minded. "Are you just saying that for attention?"

"Nope."

"...Airwing, please be reasonable this time. I found you when you were just wandering about like an idiot. You never said you had a family."

"That's because I didn't know until my sis found me wandering about the country. Then I was so happy I literally almost wet myself!"

"Okay that's fine and dandy and everything, but won't she freak out if she sees the residents in this town?"

"Maybe, but she's a vice president so I'm sure it's fine."

"your sister is a Vice President?" Right when she said that, a limosine parks right outside Trippz's place. Coming out of the car are blue bird-harpy birds that looks almost like Airwing. One had violet hair, red bird's feet, red short-sleeve shirt with a blue "A" and arrow, black belt with violet belt buckle, and orange pants. The other has red hair put up in a ponytail, red bird's feet, and a blue dress. "Are one of them your sister?"

"SWEET, SHE BROUGHT HAIDEN ALONG TOO!" Airwing crashes through the window and charges towards the violet hair sister of hers. "AIDA!" Airwing glomps her.

"Airwing!" The sister name Aida said. "How many times do I have to say to never do that in public?"

"...Since I forget?"

"Relax Aida," the blue bird said to Aida." She's just happy to see us." She looks up and sees Trippz. "Oh hello there ma'am, are you a friend of my cousin?"

"Erm...yeah." Trippz said, coming outside and looking at the cartoonish-damage Airwing did.

"Sorry about that, Miss Grissom." Aida said, calming Airwing down. "I'll make sure to repair that by paying the repairmen."

"No no no, there's no need for that. Me and my friends will repair it." Trippz rummage through her pocket and pulls out a red and white ball. "First, I'll have my Timburr get some wood and such."

"Timburr? What's a Timburr?"

"Don't you have pokemon where you live?"

"..."

"Wait, so you're telling me you never saw a pokemon?"

"I've seen them on news and television but never saw it with my own eyes."

"Well it looks like you're gonna see one in real life. Timothy, come on out!" Trippz throws the ball into the air and it pops open as a flash of white light comes out and it forms into a shape. It forms into a gray creature with strange pink veins as if it was working out, it also has a large black nose, gray eyes, and also holding a block of wood.

"Timburr" It says.

"Timothy, you think you can get some wood for that hold?" Trippz asked him, pointing her finger at the wall that was destroyed by Airwing. Timothy nods and walks off to get some wood.

"So that's a Timburr?" Haiden asked.

"Looks like it's been taking steroids." Aida said, Airwing laughed then stopped.

"I don't get it." Airwing said.

"Meh, some pokemon look strange but if you work well with them then you can be able to trust them and they can trust you."

"What if they're too aggressive?" Haiden asked. "I heard that some trainers get killed due to abusing their pokemon or not training them well at all."

"For what I learn, when that happens when the pokemon are in their first Evolution and they are neglected and abused, they get aggressive when they're in their second or their evolution."

"I guess that means we'll need to do something about it then." Aida said, pulling out her cellphone. "I'll call the government and tell them about the problem." Suddenly, her phone is taken away and Trippz cancels the call. "HEY!"

"Hang on there, miss 'I'm-miss-Vice-Around-Here'. We all ready got it under control!"

"How?"

"We just try and take down the dark pokemon then when they settle down we cage them and put them in our headquarters and try to calm them down. Once that is done they'll be happy pokemon again, although their color won't change at all.

"...Right..."

"Come on sis, Trippz and her team know what they're doing!" Airwing whined.

"all right all right! I'll let them deal with it then, sheesh!"

"YAY!"

"Anyway, if you want Aida I can show you around town." Trippz said, smiling.

"Sure, I've been meaning to look around town all morning." Aida said.

"All righty then, just let me get my pal to help with the wall first." Trippz whistles. "Hey Anti, commer!" When she said that a giant black ninetailed fox with blue marks comes. Aida's eye widen to see something she'd never saw but thought it was just fairy chinese tales.

"A real life Ninetails?"

"Of course." Ninetails said, smiling.

"Wow, I thought they were just myth." Haiden said.

"Nope, these guys are real." Trippz said, petting her ninetailed friend. "Except he's an Anti-Drug Ninetails."

"Like the opposite of the Drug Monster?"

"Yup." Trippz then turns her attention to her fox. "Anti, can you help out Timothy with the wall?"

"Sure" Anti-Drug Ninetails said as he walks off to help the pokemon out. Trippz let's Haiden and Aida follow her around town. Although this might be just a visit from Airwing's family memebers, the quest in which Unity Hearts will partake...will begin soon...very soon.


	2. Devious Plan

Chapter 2: Devious Plan.

_Date: October 21_

_Time: 12:00 P.M_

_Place: Equestria_

_**song playing in background: The Hell Song by Sum 41**_

Meanwhile in the land of Equestria, the statue of a dragon-like being known as Discord sits in the gardens of Cinderlot. A hooded figure enters the garden and walks up to the statue. "So this is the Being of Disharmony?" The figure said in a feminine voice. "What a shame, he doesn't look much but he'll do for an evil scheme I've planned." She then starts chanting words that sound like "Nake Snake, Cobra Cobra" as the statue starts cracking through.

_**elsewhere...**_

In the scrap yard of the grave of Megatron, a blood-red glow floats to the body of the Autobots' worst enemy and it shoots into his body, ressurecting him from his slumber. He opens his eyes and gets up, he doesn't know why he is awaken but he knows that he is needed for adomination on Earth.

_**In Bowser's Land...**_

"YOUR NASTYNESS!" Kammy shouted out loud, barging into Bowser's Throne room with a letter in her hand.

"What is it Kammy?" Bowser roared. "Can't you see I'm going to miss Jessie?"

Kammy looks at him. "You actually watch that show?"

"WOULD YOU JUST TELL ME?"

Kammy shrieks and looks at the letter. "Th-this is from the King of Hell, Diablo! H-He wants you along with the villains to come see him in Hell as he has a special announcement that might help us in the future."

"A request from Satan, huh? Sounds interesting." Bowser then laughs evilly. "Let's get going then, no time to screw around."

_**In Hyrule...**_

Ganondorf paces back and forth, trying to come up with a plan to destroy Link and imprison Zelda once and for all, but no matter what he does their ancestors and decendents always takes him down as if they know what was coming. It seems his day would come true as a Dark Warrior comes trotting to his dark castle. "Message for Ganondorf, from Satan." The Dark Warrior said, the evilish-like horse snorts deviously. Ganondorf takes the letter from the Warrior and reads it. It says that Diablo wants him to be the audience as he has the way to take down the heroes once and for all.

Ganondorf laughs evilly and turns to the warrior. "Tell Satan that I'd be happy to come to this wonderful meeting." He said, and with that the Dark Warrior takes off.

_**A while later in Hell...**_

All the villains have finally come to hear what the King of Hell has to tell to everyone as the world of Heroes will soon be all over. Although it happened before, they hope it'll happen again this time without a wish nor without a heavenly god to stand in their way.

"Hellooooooooooo villains!" A voice shouted out loud to everyone. the villains looks around and sees a brown blur zoom by and lands in front of them. It looks like he has a horse-like head with a right deer antler, a left goat horn, a fang and a beard. He has a lion right arm, an eagle's talon for a left arm, a lizard right leg, a goat left leg, a bat right wing, a pegasus left wing, a snake tail and tongue and different sized pupils. His name is Discord, the Spirit of Disharmony and chaos.

"Oh my god, him again?" Someone shouted out loud.

"I thought he got stoned!" another one shouted.

"Who brought him here anyway?" An unemotional voice shouted.

"Okay who brought the pixies here?"

The hooded figure, which turns out to be a woman with blonde hair and a snake-like black hoodie, grabs Discord by the horn and says "He's my responsibility, sorry he has to burst in like a party animal." she drags him to the back of the crowd and glares at him. "I thought I told you no funny business!"

"Well excuuuuuuuuse me, princess." Discord said. "I was just trying to get everyone say welcome back to me."

"That's not the point! We're in Hell! You're lucky Satan didn't see all that or else we would be out of this place in no time."

"Oh please, Medusa, you don't want me to get into trouble because you like me don'tcha?" That made Medusa furious.

"Oh my god, shut up! Or else you'll be back as a stoned figure again!"

"Fine fine, I'll behave." Medusa sighs and groans.

"And I thought Crona was a tad worse...I don't know who else to take care of..." Suddenly both of them, even the villains, heard a T-rex roar. Meaning that Diablo was coming soon.

Diablo appears in a burst of flames. He stepped forward looking at the dark hearted beings who wishes to rule the lands of the light. "I thank you all for coming on this special occasion." Diablo said. "As you see, in about a few days Halloween will soon come. So what does that mean? That means that the children get special candies? To dress up whatever you want? To fend off spirits? NO! It is the day that we must go against the heroes!" The Villains roared in agreement. "You all have been so close to rule the lands you wish to rule, but those goody-two-shoes heroes keep coming around taking you all down. Well I say that that's the last time they'll do it. I've got word that the candy is our only source for our secret weapon."

"Secret Weapon?"

"ooh a Secret Weapon!"

"I like the sound of that!"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"_**SILENCE!**_" That made everyone to shut up with Diablo's roar. "The Secret Weapon will have to wait until all the candy has been taken. I have an 'ally' to help me. Until then, I want all of you to be prepare for Halloween and to help out too. Meeting over."

After the meeting, Discord decided to hang around with Medusa. "So...What do you think this 'secret weapon' might be?" He asked her.

"Whatever it is, I just hope it'll be good. I'd like to destroy that Academy in Death City all ready."

"I see someone's getting impatient."

"And you seem cool about it despite you'll suppose to be evil."

"Why so serious?"

"HEY! DON'T TRY STEALING MY LINES, DISCORD!" Joker shouted angrily.

"Anyhoo, you'll get your chance, you just have to be patient."

"Patience isn't the essence, Discord." Medusa glares at him. "If the time is wasted, then those filthy good-hearted will know our plan and ruin it for the both of us."

"Someone has their underwear up in a bunch then." Discord dodges the incoming shadow arrows from Medusa. "Missed me by the way."

Medusa grabs his beard and yanks it down so his eyes were at her eye level. "The next one won't be!" She then let's his beard go. "Plus I talked to Diablo earlier, he said that he wants you to help him out...On something to keep Unity Hearts at bay...but first we need allies..."

To Be Continued.

**Fun Note: the reason why it said again when the villain took over the world, it's because Timmy Turner meant to rid the world without superheroes and villains but was cut off by Nega-chin so the world was overrun by villains instead of heroes.**


	3. School Time and New Students

Chapter 3: School Time and New Teachers.

_**Date: October 21**_

_**Time: 6:00 A.M.**_

_**Place: All-Star School of Good-Hearted.**_

After from yesterday that Trippz and her friend's family members showed them around town, Aida decided to park it for the night and spend about two weeks in All-Star Town. Yet she didn't like the idea that Trippz also knows the King of Vampires known as Dracula because she heard stories about him, but Trippz explained to her that he isn't all -or at least isn't evil enough- that bad because all the stories were just make-believe to make people think that vampires are evil.

But enough of that, let's get straight to the story, all right?

Anyhoo, the temperature of the weather have gone down so it was getting a bit chilly in All-Star. There was also going to be new students in the All-Star School of Good-Hearted, along with new teachers. Lollypop was one of the teachers and a new one at that. She's going to be the History teacher and she hope to be the best one at that.

"Hey Lollypop!" A voice shouted out, Lollypop looks over and saw Trippz and her young adopted son Starry coming up to them.

"Hey Trippz, hey Starry" Lollypop replied. "What's up?"

"Starry here's going to the school. I thought maybe he could use a little education."

The green young cat looks up at Trippz, tugging her coat. "But mommy...what if the other kids don't like me."

"I heard that Kalnera and Chibiterasu are going here as well with the same schedules as Starry's." Lollypop shows the two with their name and room they're going in. "Plus they're really good kids and will help out Starry no matter what."

"Really?"

"Of course Starry." Trippz then bends down and ruffles his hair. "If the bullies give you any trouble, the two will take care of it."

Lollypop checks the time. "Oh crap, I need to get to the school and grab breakfast before school starts." She said, rushing to the school.

Trippz scratches her head. "Didn't she forget that I brought her breakfast?" She then holds up a McDonald's bag.

"Guess she did, mommy."

The three arrived at school and headed off down the hallway to the cafeteria. Starry looks around then took a look at the Guidance Office and saw some kids he never saw/did saw around town.

Tails, Sonic, Amy, Klonoa, Sora, Riku, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Kairi, Bowser jr, and the Koopalings were there getting schedules. Along with a child with white hair with wolf ears and tail, white chinese shirt, shoes, and had yellow eyes. The other is a girl and she had bright green eyes, brown hair, strange silver and gold marks, and a dress.

Also there was also four new kids plus twelve strange grey ones with different greek Zodiac, weird yellowish eyes, and they had black hair and strange candycorn-colored horns. One of them noticed Starry staring at him and the one had short horns and a cancer sign on his shirt as he growls out "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" Starry helped and hid underneath Trippz's coat. Trippz shot out a glare at him. She shouted "Hey don't scare my son, you idiot!"

"WELL TELL YOUR SON TO DON'T F*CKIN' STARE AT ME."

A power slash hit the kid, making him shut up. The wolf boy and the strange girl stepped in and got in front of Starry. "Hey you leave him alone!" the Wolf Boy said.

"Yeah, if you know what's good for you." The girl growled. The three stared angrily at each other. The strange kid sighs and gets himself along with the other strange kids in. The two looks at Starry with a smile. "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you for helping me." Starry said with a smile. "Are you Chibiterasu and Kalnera that'll help me?"

"That's us. I'm Kalnera and this is my brother, Chibiterasu."

"Hello" Chibiterasu said. "We're going to the cafeteria, you want to join?"

Starry smiled and replied "Sure." And went to the cafeteria with the two. Trippz looks at Lollypop and said "I guess my kid might be okay after all."

"It seems like it." Lollypop replied, smiling. "I told you this'll work out all right, and you were worried it wouldn't."

"Well due to smart-mouth kids these days, it's hard to find the kind ones."

" :33 I think your son is a nice kid." The grey-skinned girl with a blue cat cap, tail, and horns that looked like cat ears said, she also had the Leo sign on her shirt. " :33 I don't think there's anything wrong with him, he just needs friends."

"Wow, and that's coming from the strange kids with a skin disorder."

Zim heard her said that and shouts "AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH SKINS?"

"Nothing Zim, now get to class or something." Zim mocks her and walks off.

" :33 Actually we're not really human, we're trolls." The cat-like girl said.

"Trolls?" Trippz asked. "I thought trolls were either suppose to be ugly or just have wacky hair."

"That's Trollz, Trippz." Lollypop corrected. "She's talking about trolls, the grey skin kind."

"HeY sIs, HuRrY uP!" the weird messy hair troll said that has white make-up and a capricorn sign on his shirt. "We'Re GoInG tO bE mOtHeRf**kIn' LaTe."

":33 Coming!" And with that, the cat girl troll runs off to class.

As the students sit down to eat their breakfast, they are given schedules and list of classes and teachers they will be in.

Lollypop Grissom- History

Kharma- Science

Warlic- Math

Virginia Maxwell- English

Calvin Grissom- Art

Goku and Puss In Boots- Gym

DJ Vae- Chemistry

Lollypop double-looked the list. DJ Vae, who was that? Lollypop looks up at Virginia and asks "Who's DJ Vae?"

"DJ Vae? He's a cow and he's new around here." Virginia replied.

Kharma spews out her juice which sprays on Warlic. "A barn animal? Great, another filthy one..."

"What was that?" Puss hissed.

"Please no fighting on the table!" Calvin exclaimed. "We're suppose to enjoy ourselves, not cause mayhem."

"Tell Miss Queen here then!"

"Oh shut up, you cat in lizard leather!"

Puss starts shouting random spanish language as Kharma curses at him back. Lollypop facepalms and sighs, knowing it was going to be a long one. But also curious of who this DJ Vae is...she heard it from someone...probably Dracula...but did he mentioned something about him once?

**Fun Fact: Trolls don't have to look ugly because in the internet series Homestuck, all the trolls have black hair, yellowish eyes, and have twelve of the greek zodiac symbols on their clothing. Their names also have six letters in their first and last name and speak in different typing styles.**


	4. New Animal On the Blockor something

Chapter 4: The New Animal On the Block.

School have began and everyone were at their assigned classrooms. Although some didn't get along pretty well with others, but some did. Before Lollypop began class, The Eds were minding their own business along with Sonic, Tails, Airwing, and Tina. As they hang out, the grey-skinned girl with a weird right eye, long hair, and had a Scorpio sign on her shirt bumps into Tina and says "Oops, sorry kid. Next time watch it."

"Hey! I didn't do anything to you." Tina exclaimed. "I was minding my own business, you're the one that was rude."

"Whatever kid," She then eyes to Eddy. "Hey shortstuff. I heard everything a8out you today."

"Really?" Eddy asked excitely.

"Yup, that you have no luck whatsoever. Ahahahahaha what loser!"

"LOSER? I AM NO LOSER!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"NOT!"

"TOO! Wait a minute." Eddy growls in fustraightion.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are?" Double D asked, demaining respect from the weird chick.

"Vriska Serket, wanna fight a8out it Einstein?"

"Just because you're new around here doesn't mean you have to be rude." Tina said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know there was a queen of Kingdom Come around this 8oring school of nutjo8s."

"Who's a nutjob?" Ed asked.

"Maybe it's cucumbers." Airwing replied. Vriska cackles.

"See? Even these dwee8s can't solve a simple question right." She hears the bell ring. " Well, I 8etter take my seat then. see ya losers." and with that she goes and sits down.

"Man, she's rude." Tails said.

"Tell me about it." Sonic said.

Lollypop walked down the halls, trying to get to her classroom before the other schoolbell rung, but as she turned the corner. She saw a cow with blonde hair shove Kharma to the wall in anger.

"Okay, you moth-like bi*ch, what were you and those teachers talking about?" He growled at the Queen of the Zigotons.

"Get your dirty hooves off of me!" Kharma shouted.

"I ain't letting go until you tell me!"

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Lollypop shouted, pushing him off of her. She turned to Kharma. "Are you okay, your highness?"

"Fine, deary. Thank you." Kharma said, dusting herself off.

Lollypop turns to the cow and barks "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"That moth bi*ch called me a filthy barn animal!" the cow barked back.

"So you have to jump at her for saying that?"

"Of course! I don't like it when people talk smack about me or my family. Or anyone talking about us at all. So if I were you, I suggest you tell your pals to lay off!" and with that, he walks off. Lollypop just stares at him as he walks down the hallway. Kharma just rolls her eye and flies off to her class before she was late as well.

Meanwhile in Gym, Chibiterasu saw the kid with very long bull-like horns and a tauros symbol on his shirt along with being in a wheelchair tries to explain to the teachers that he cannot exercise much due to his legs being paralyzed.

"i KNOW IT'S A BOTHER BUT, UH,,,IT CAN'T BE HELPED, THAT I CAN'T WALK"

Goku scratches his head. "Well I'm sure we'll talk to the council about this, so you can go ahead and sit down...Tavros Nitram..." He then looks at Puss. "That's a odd name..."

"Si." Puss replied.

Tavros goes over next the bleachers and watches as everyone exercises and such. Chibiterasu felt bad for him and wishes he could do something like cheer him up or something. Maybe he'll get Starry to cheer him up. As he thinks these over, the Kankers tripped over the human girl with long hair and white clothing on the floor.

"What the heck?" Lee shouted, looking down and seeing her sleeping. "Hey this girl's sleeping during classtime!"

"I say we dump her into the trash while she's asleep." Marie said.

"Too easy."

"Hey, what's the problem?" Puss asked.

"This girl fell asleep, that's what dumb cat."

"Hey, don't you back-sas the teacher!"

"Make me!"

The girl wakes up at all the noise, then she looks around and facepalms. "I did it again!" the girl said.

"Miss Jade Harley, do you do this often?" Puss In Boots said.

"Yes, sorry Mr. Boots."

Kalnera goes up to Chibiterasu and says "Hey Chibi, tomorrow I heard that someone's going to figure out the plan for the Halloween Party."

"Really?" The white wolf replied to his sister. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, it's going to be as awesome as ever because there'll be music, food, and awesome people in costumes!"

~~~Meanwhile in Hell...~~~

Medusa walks up to Diablo and says "So..what plans do you have for the world about?"

"Well, I know the pesky heroes will get in the way," Diablo said. "So I hired someone who kills anyone who gets in the way."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, he can also teleport and has not been stopped at all and I think he's up to the job." Diablo jestured to the door, coming out from behind it a black creature walks out. He has a head almost like a dog, his left arm is missing, has a sword through his chest, a colorful torn cloth, a white scare on his right side face, and has blackish wings.

"This is the guy you choosed?"

"Just watch." Diablo snaps his claws and a caged goomba lowers down. The black creature sees it, flies to the goomba and then within seconds and in a blink of an eye it slices the goomba into half, killing it. "He is known as Bec Noir, and he's going to be my client into stealing the candy around the world."

Medusa smirked very mischievously and evilly. "Nice job."

"Also I'll have someone to send some company with him. By the 25th, we shall take the candy as our own."

To be continued.

**Fun Fact: Turns out that DJ Vae doesn't like people talking about him, his friends and family ( Thank you Rocker95 for this tip )**


	5. Party and Return

Chapter 5: Who's doing the party and who's returning to Earth.

_**Date: October 22**_

_**Time: 8:00 A.M**_

_**Place: All-Star Town, Trippz's House**_

Since everyone was preparing for Halloween; Trippz, Prue, and Flutter started hanging up Halloween decorations. They heard that there was going to be one of those name drawing today and she hopes that Starry wins. He deserves something good. Flutter was nice enough to get some special candy from Fairy World, Prue got more from somewhere where you spit up stars from your mouth kinda like pop rocks except with harmless sparks. Trippz just got normal candy. All three of them filled the candy up in the Piantas so when the kids come to the party they can hit them open and share.

"Trippz, are you sure about this?" Prue asked. "Because not all kids share."

"It's okay, I'll just one pianta aside and let Starry open it and me and him can share some along with the others." Trippz said smiling. She then stopped and look up at the sky. Something was just bothering her because someone she knew and mother-like died from someone she knew who she thought was a friend but was a traitor. Well, she's now in Hell and since Diablo is the king of Hell, heaven knows what will happen.

"TRIPPZ!" Flutter shouted, whacking her with her wand.

"Ow!" Trippz rub her head.

"Are you paying any attention?"

"Sorry, I was thinking of someone."

"If it's Fang, then I all ready know. I mean sheesh, if you like Fang so much then go out on a date with him!" Flutter floats back into the house, muttering about something. Trippz rolled her eyes and moved her hands in a mocking position. She then sighs and goes back inside with everyone.

_**Meanwhile in Heaven...**_

A beautiful white pegasus flies down from the heavens, her colorful hair floats in the air as she lands on the clouds with her golden hoof metal gloves. Her name is Celestia and she is the Princess of Equestria. She decided to see Annabelle for something important, an old friend of Trippz that she helped out. She stood in front of the Golden Bridge that leads to the land of Heaven. Her horn glows brightly and the Golden Gates opens slowly and she walks in with grace. the Angels were relaxing and having fun while also minding their business, but when they see Princess Celestia coming they all stopped what they were doing, the dogs drop their bones, and they all just gawk at her.

One of the dogs fly off and informs Annabelle that Celestia was here. The Dog Goddess puts down everything she was doing and goes to greet Celestia.

"Hello Dear Annabelle." Celestia greeted.

"Princess Celestia, how nice to see you." Annabelle said. "How is everything in Equestria?"

"Fine, thank you." The two then walk around Heaven. "I've come here for something very important, it seems my evil brother is up to no good again."

"You mean Lucifer?" Annabelle asked. "I see...How do you figure?"

"I don't have to figure, I just know. Also I heard you have a fortune teller here as well that will probably need to come to Earth. I have a feeling that whatever my brother is doing will be disasterous."

"I see...Don't worry, I got it covered then. I'll get her right away." Annabelle walks off to who Celestia needs.

_**At All-Star School...**_

Everyone was at Lunch Time Period, the kids all gathered to see who will host a Halloween Party, as for the teachers...well...it seems DJ didn't join them due to what happen yesterday. Lollypop didn't know what was going through DJ's mind but she guess that they were saying bad things about him even though All-Star is meant for friendly ways then others, but she guess that some still doesn't like it with others talk about others.

Lollypop decided to take it down a notch by having lunch, she was still outside so Lunch just began. She was about to enter the building but she heard a bat squeak from above. She looks up and sees a familiar bat hanging upside down, staring down at her. She smiles and says "Been waiting to take me out to lunch, Adrian?"

The bat flies downward and takes form into a blonde-hair human, although despite wearing black clothing and a cape, he isn't in fact human, just half-vampiric. His name is Adrian Farenheights Tepes, Son of Dracula and Lollypop's boyfriend. He smiles warmly and hugs her close to him. "Of course, I thought I give my girl a special treat today." He said, looking at her with his icy-blue eyes. If he would, he would seduce her but he would never do that unless he wanted to.

Lollypop giggles "Oh Adrian, you're so sweet." She said, smiling. The two of them kissed. Starry saw this and smiles, knowing that the two had a love bond then anyone else. the two then looks at each other "How about we go on ahead before class starts, darling."

"Of course, my dear." So the two walk off to grab lunch together. Eddy comes along and makes a gagging motion.

"Jeez...Love is for the birds!" Eddy said, and after he said that Adrian sent his sword Familiar after him causing Eddy to cry for Uncle, leaving Starry to just sweatdrop.

Starry enters into the Lunch Room to get himself some lunch, once he gets his lunch he sits by Chibiterasu and Kalnera. Since he started school, he now became friends with the two. Although now everyone has gathered around the table ready to draw who will be hosting the Halloween Party this year.

"Okay everyone, listen up." Calvin said, holding a bowl full of everyone's name. "I am going to draw one name on this bowl to see who will host the Halloween Party."

"ME! ME!" Chee-tah shrieked. "IT'S GOING TO BE ME! ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!"

"OH MY GOD, SHUT UP!" The Cancer sign troll name Karkat said.

"Uhm..." Calvin began. "I'll just...go ahead and draw then..." he rummage through the bowl and pulls out one paper with the name. "Jade Harley..."

"YES!" Jade shrieked. "I'm hosting the party! YAY!"

"Actually...the doctor called, he said you need to renew your subscription if you want to pass this school."

"awwwwwwwwwww!" She sits down, arms crossed and has an annoyed look.

"The lucky host for the Halloween Party is...Starry Grissom."

Starry dropped his fork for hearing his name. "M-Me?"

"Way to go, Starry." Kalnera said smiling. "You win!"

"Awesome!" Chibiterasu said. "Way to go."

Vriska rolled her eyes, annoyed that a kid actually win this time. "Whatever..." She gets up and walks outside, not in the mood to be around everyone. When she walked out however, she bumps into DJ. "Hey watch it, dum8$$!"

"Oh you're calling me names?" Dj snapped. "Listen here missy, I'm not in the mood all right?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to smack-talk to a dum8 8arn animal!"

"Girl, you don't want to push me!"

"F*ck you!" And with that Vriska walks off. Dj didn't wanted to deal with her anyway, plus he knew something bad is about to happen soon in the town soon too. Plus dealing with crap with trolls or whatever the hell he was talking to was a waste of time. He was told he needed to find someone name Trippz Grissom.

**_Outside of All-Star Town..._**

Princess Celestia stand on a cliff of All-Star Town. on the 24th, she and the longtime friend of Trippz's will soon be reunited.

"Do you think she'll miss me, Princess Celestia?" A feminine voice asked.

"Of course, she'll be very greatful that you have returned to help her." Celestia said. "Of course, she'll have new allies to help her as well. First I better get you a room here right away."


	6. Reunion with a Lost Friend

_**Chapter 6: Reunion with a Lost Friend.**_

_**Date: October 24th**_

_**Time: 4:00 A.M**_

_**Place: All-Star Town, Trippz's Home.**_

_Knock Knock Knock..._

_Knock Knock Knock..._

Trippz mumbled in her sleep as she turned over in her sleep. "10 more minutes..."

_Knock Knock Knock._

Trippz sits up hearing the door knock, she was wearing a dark blue pajamas with moon patterns on it. She looks at the time, seeing it was still 4:00 in the morning. "Who wakes up people early in the morning except Vampires?"

_Knock Knock Knock._

"I'M COMING!" Trippz shouted, getting up. She puts on a black morning robe and heads to the door of her place. She opens the door and sees Princess Celestia standing there. "P-P-Princess!"

"Hello there, Trippz Grissom. Sorry to disturb your early morning of sleep." Celestia said. "But I've come here for a certain reason."

"The friendship thing?"

"Well...not really, it's about something else. But first I want you to meet someone."

"Is this an early Halloween prank? Because I ain't laughing."

Celestia moved out of the way to let Trippz see who it is. Trippz looks at what Celestia has brought and it was an elder Doberman. She had round glasses and a silver spike collar. Her grey hair was put up in a ponytail. Trippz's eyes widen to see the elder because she knew who the doberman was. "P-Priscella?"

"Hello Trippz." The Doberman name Priscella said. "So nice to see you again."

Trippz just looked at her, then at Celestia. "Excuse me for a minute." Trippz shuts the door. Celestia rolls her eyes knowing where this is going.

"It's okay, she does this all the time." Celestia said. "First she'll go into the bathroom, then she'll run the water and splash it against her face," they hear water going then a splash. "Then she'll peer out from the window," Trippz peers out from the window, then moves away. "Then she'll go down to the basement and scream." Her faint screams is heard then she comes back.

"Okay...I'm done." Trippz said, panting. Priscella giggled and the two hugged as they were reunited at last. Trippz was in tears because her old friend was back. Celestia smiled to see their reunion.

But their reunion was interrupted when a TIE ship crashed near Trippz's place. Smallfry kicks open the pod and comes rushing in with a lightsaber in hand. "WHAT HAPPEN?" He screamed. "IS DIABLO AT IT AGAIN? IS THE TOWN IN DANGER? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO MY ADOPTED GRANDSON? SOMEONE TELL ME SOMETHING!"

"Darth Smallfry, calm down!" Celestia said. "Your daughter was just having a reunion with miss Priscella right here."

"P-Priscella?" He looks at the old Doberman and his jaw literally dropped to the ground.

"Yes, I have asked Annabelle to let her come for a very important meaning. It seems my brother Diablo is at it again."

"Diablo?" Trippz asked. "What does he want this time?"

"Priscella will explain."

"I have predicted that Diablo will strike tomorrow." Priscella said. "He has planned that he will rid the planet of it's candy for his weapon."

"Weapon?" Trippz asked. "What weapon?"

"Well actually...the weapon isn't something that could destroy the Earth. It's actually a weapon to weaken Diablo and to rid of him from Hell."

"Wait wait wait," Trippz said. "Are you saying that someone else is just in it so they can fatten him up with Candy so they can rule Hell instead?"

"Yes, that is what I'm talking about. Though I just returned to Earth so I do not know who would want to get rid of Satan."

"Priscella, if you want" Smallfry began. "Me and some other pals I know will stay in the hotel room with you until tomorrow."

Priscella looks at Smallfry, smiling. "Thank you. For a Sith, you sure know how to take care the innocence." Smallfry was flattered. Priscella sighs. "Now I should retired to a Hotel room for tomorrow."

"And I'll return to my brothers and sisters to prepare for battle." Celestia said, sprouting her wings out and heading towards the sky. Trippz and Smallfry helped out Priscella by giving her a room to the Hotel which is a famous for it's delicious three meals, an indoor pool, spa room, and such. Trippz knows that Priscella will be able to eat -unless she can since she's still an angel from heaven- but she doubt that Priscella will do more due to that she needs to focus on more than relax. After they give her a room, the father and daughter leave her be for the rest of the night.

Although unknown to everyone else, they were being spied by Rikki and Kombatfist. The dark violet-red Renamon pokes his head out from the bush he and his zafara friend were in and spied on. "So that so-called Priscella is going to help out Trippz huh? This'll be something to tell our leader about this."

"I don't know about this Kombat..." Rikki said nervously. "Trippz looked like she wanted her to help them out. What if what the old lady said is true? What if what we're dealing with will kill us?"

"Highly doubt it, kiddo." Kombatfist said, ruffling his hair. "Plus it won't hurt if he knows..." Rikki looks at him. "...oh...right...THAT!" So the two rushes off deep into the Fruity Forest and into the jungle.

Priscella begins to look through her magic ball to see if there was anything that Trippz would need on her adventure.

1.) Anti-Drug Ninetails's ex-girlfriend will try and have her revenge against Trippz.

2.) Verigo will control one of the students' mind.

3.) She will have other allies to help her.

4.) Dj and Trippz will join together.

5.) The Dog demon and the lizard man will be equal and fighting each other.

That is all that Priscella knows about for now. Although out of her curiosity Priscella decides to look further into the future. She saw three of the children on Halloween: Chibiterasu, Kalnera, and Starry together in their costumes. She gets out another crystal and see if Trippz would be okay too. To her relief, she is fine in the future. Dj was with her along with Karkat and a lady that looks like the female version of Finn the Human.

honk...HONK...honk...HONK...

Honk? Who was making the honking noise? the old Doberman watches the kids turn in horror to see someone.

honk...HONK...honk...HONK...

She watches in horror as something attacks the three without trouble, all beaten and bloodied up as they watch in horror of the dark figure with juggling clubs.

_you motherf*ckin' kids are going to be a nuisance_

_**SO I'M GOING TO MOTHERF*CKIN' KILL YOU ALL AND YOUR FRIENDS!**_

_**HOOOONK!**_

Her fortune was true, the young juggalo troll was going to be controlled by Vertigo. She then heard a knock on the door and she answers it. Karkat was standing there, he would usually look neutral and calm unless he was pushes by the buttons but he had a look that he wanted to help. "HEY, SORRY TO DISTURB YOU THIS LATE OF NIGHT." He said. "BUT I WANT TO TALK TO YOU TOO ABOUT WHAT'S GOING DOWN."

So Priscella and Karkat started talking to each other about what was going to go down soon. She told him that his friend who goes by the name of Gamzee Makara will be controlled by Vertigo and will need to be stopped before the three kids are killed by him. Though she predicted that he would join Trippz and a cow name DJ on the separate quest as well. She also told him about a demonic dog creature who goes by the name Jack Noir. "JACK NOIR? I KNOW THAT GUY, WELL WHAT I THOUGHT ABOUT HIM I DIDN'T EXPECT HIM TO GO THROUGH THE MEASURES."

"It is important that he is stopped as well before he causes damage onto this town along with the rest of the world."

"DAMN..." Karkat thinks, then looks at her. "BUT WHAT ABOUT THAT ONE CHICK YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?"

"I don't know who she is, but what my crystal balls have said, that means that there are allies out there that will help her along the way." Priscella checks the time, then looks at Karkat. "You should get some sleep, tomorrow you can come back here and help us. "Karkat nods and goes back into the room. Before he did, he looks at Gamzee wondering if he'll survive from becoming a puppet to Vertigo.


	7. Villains Strike

_**Chapter 7: Evil strikes!**_

"What's taking so long for you to do the fanfic when everything is distracting you?"

"Oh shut up! it's hard, okay?"

"Well it shouldn't be! Halloween is almost here!"

"So?"

apparently the Author was arguing with her character who isn't part of the story but is of course a Kernelsprite, well temporary since she was accidently prototyped into some sort of Zoroark and a neko girl. That was KittyofNutty. Sitting on the desk was a woman wearing dark purple and blue clothing and hoodie. That was the author. The two were arguing.

"I hope you get this done right away or else we won't do our own thing!" Kitty shouted at the Author.

"OH shut up!" the Author shouted back. "I'm trying! It's just hard to think! Plus I got other things to do too but I can try to finish this as fast as I can! Sheesh..."

ONTO THE STORY!

_**Date: October 25**_

_**Time: 9:00 A.M**_

_**Place: Hell**_

**Solemn Hour by Within Temptation**

"today's the day, Bec Noir." Diablo said to the dog creature known as Bec Noir. "Today you will strike All-Star Town first of it's candy. Once you do that, I want you and the army of Prinnices to bring the candy back to Hell. If you fail to do so...well...I highly doubt you will."

"I won't fail you." Bec Noir said. "Nothing will strand in my way whatsoever."

"Medusa and Discord will assist you on a few missions, then I'll send another one along with you. The others will help if necessary as well."

"What if Trippz Grissom gets in my way? Do I take her out?"

"Yes, do as you please against her. She'll be a nuisance to our plans, I've sent Vertigo out to mind control one of the trolls so it'll be easy for us to get the candy."

Bec Noir nods and disappears, reappearing where Discord and Medusa is. Medusa was meditating while Discord was playing on the DS. He looks at the dog creature and said "So, how did it go? Doggy want a treat?"

"Shut your pipehole, Discord!" Bec Noir growled. "Diablo wants us to start looting candy in All-Star Town right now, and you fooling around isn't helping!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Bec Noir growls at him. Medusa glares at both of them, snapping "Enough! Both of you! fighting over everything won't help us to start looting! Luckily for all of you, Bowser's son goes to the All-Star Town school. His son will kidnap that Makara kid, bring him to where Vertigo is, and she'll control him into madness."

"ooooooh, a bloodthirsty killing psycho. Nice" Discord said. "That'll be even more something to help us on our mission."

"Precisely." Medusa then walks up to Discord. "And since my 'subject' can't help us, maybe you could be helpful for me."

"Me? Does that mean I can get an Emmy? Oh how thoughtful of you, Medusa."

The snake witch facepalms. "No you idiot! I'm going to give you something that might help you." She takes out a vial of what looks like black liquid."

"Ew. Is that Black liquirish? I hate that stuff." He gets slapped. "OW!"

"Would you shut up with your retardness?"

"Well ex- me, princess!"

"This, in this bottle, is the Black Blood. I am going to give this to you so you can be able to use the Black Blood's power against Unity Hearts. You can use it to create your own weapons and be twice as powerful as Chaos and disharmony as itself."

"Nice idea."

Medusa fills the injector with the Black Blood and tosses it to Discord. "Inject it into your blood stream while I contact the other villains of what's going on right now." She then turns to Bec Noir. "And what are YOU still standing around for?"

"Nothing." He said. He then disappeared and appears on top of All-Star Town's tower, looking down at the tower waiting to strike.

**Awake and Alive by Skillet**

Karkat hurries to the hotel, hoping that Trippz met up with Priscella. when he arrives he sees DJ sitting outside minding his own business. Karkat heard from Priscella that DJ might be helping them soon since the enemies will strike soon. He decides to talk to DJ. "HEY."

"Hey."

"HEARD YOU WERE GOING TO HELP US IN OUR TIME OF NEED."

"That's what I'm here for."

"CAN I JUST ASK A QUESTION."

"What's that?"

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING US? ARE YOU JUST DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU FEEL LIKE IT OR YOU HAVE NO CHOICE?" Dj doesn't respond to that. "HEY, I'M RESPONDING TO YOU."

"Maybe I don't want to, kid."

"I'M NOT A KID! I'M A TROLL."

"Listen, I just want to get this done and over with then I'll be gone before I know it."

"DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THE SAFETY OF THE WORLD? EVEN THIS TOWN? LOOK, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR YOU DON'T KNOW ME, EVEN IF WE DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER TO DEFEND THIS TOWN FROM WHAT SATAN'S GOING TO GIVE US."

"Listen here, trollboy. I don't have time for this. I'm here for a reason and a reason only. I don't care what happens as long as I get it done!"

"SO THAT'S IT...YOU DON'T CARE FOR THIS TOWN. YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT GETTING IT DONE AND BE ON YOUR WAY. WELL FINE! BE THAT WAY, YOU SELFISH BASTARD! Karkat goes inside angrily, leaving DJ to think of what he said. The cow sighs and looks up at the sky, mumbling "Do i really have to be here sis?"

_**Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin**_

Bec Noir awaits for the portal to open up right near the Candy shop of All-Star Town. Of course, if anyone gets in their way he WILL kill them.

_**If I had to**_

_**I would put myself right beside you**_

_**So let me ask**_

_**Would you like that? Would you like that?**_

He saw the portal open and sees small penguin-like creatures come out with peglegs for feet. He knew it was all ready time for the looting. He then looks around for any sign of obstacles.

_**And I don't mind**_

_**If you say this love is the last time**_

_**So now I'll ask**_

_**Do you like that? Do you like that?**_

The Peguin creatures go to the back of the Candy Store and starts looting as Bec Noir appears on the roof on top. He looks around for anything like Stormtroopers and such.

_**No!**_

Of course, Stormtroopers spot them and tries to take them out. Discord just spies from above, waiting for the right moment to strike if any hero tries to take them on.

_**Something's getting in the way**_

_**Something's just about to break**_

_**I will try to find my place**_

_**In the diary of Jane**_

_**So tell me how it should be**_

Before the Stormtroopers had a chance to fire, Bec Noir charges through, slicing them in halves. That caused everyone to panic and run. Bec Noir knew that he was now the superior now.

_**Try to find out, what makes you tick**_

_**As I lie down, sore and sick**_

_**Do you like that? Do you like that?**_

The Unity Hearts Teams come to try and fight him off, but instead of them defeating him they end up injured in the hands of the monster Bec Noir is.

_**There's a fine line, between love and hate**_

_**And I don't mind **_

_**Just let me say**_

_**That I like that! I like that!**_

Bec Noir sparks up with his own powers as the peguin things keep looting the place of it's candy. Once it was empty there would be plenty to thief until the world's candy is gone.

_**Something's getting in the way**_

_**Something's just about to break**_

_**I will try to find my place**_

_**In the diary of Jane**_

_**As I burn another page**_

_**As I look the other way**_

_**I still try to find my place**_

_**In the diary of Jane**_

_**So tell me how it should be**_

"Hey you bi*ch!" Someone shouted at him, Bec Noir turns and sees DJ glaring at him holding what looks like two lightsabers. "I don't think it's wise to take someone's candy like taking candy from a baby." Bec Noir growls at DJ, knowing where it was going.

**"STRIFE!"**

_**Desperate I will crawl**_

_**Waiting for so long**_

_**No love, there is no love**_

_**Die for anyone**_

_**What have I become?**_

The two charged at each other like angry bulls, swinging their weapons at each other wildly. The two were equally matched but the fight goes on as they fight here and there.

_**Something's getting in the way**_

_**Something's just about to break**_

_**I will try to find my place**_

_**In the diary of Jane**_

_**As I burn another page**_

_**As I look the other way**_

_**I still try to find my place**_

_**In the diary of Jane**_

Of course, Priscella along with Trippz and Karkat watched the two battle. The battle was coming to the end as Bec Noir and DJ stopped fighting, glaring at each other knowing that one is about to faint. The penguin creatures were done looting as one shouts "This place is totally emptied, dood!" Bec Noir looks at the creature, Dj had a chance and charges at Bec Noir fast as lightning but instead of hitting the dog monster he was attacked by Discord, sending the cow into the building.

"No touchy the dog monster." Discord said, looking at DJ. Priscella covers her mouth as she looks at Discord. Instead of looking normal and goofy-looking, his features looks darker and has all kinds of different weapons floating around him, glowing eerily of dark powers.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Karkat shouted, rushing out the door.

"Karkat, wait!" Trippz shouted, rushing after him.

DJ glares at the dragon-thing, wanting to give him payback. Discord looks at Bec Noir and says "We should go before something else happens."

"Let's." And with that the two disappeared into the portal. DJ faints due the major injury Discord did on him. Karkat and Trippz make it where DJ is and finds him unconscious on the ground.


End file.
